Heavenly Prince
by xCarryOnDancingx
Summary: The amazing story of where I, Kairi, pretend to be a guy in Prince Academy. A school with only 5 boys, including me, who all want to become the new ruler of Kingdom Hearts. It isn't going to be easy.
1. Grumpy Old Men

**Heavenly Prince:**

**Chapter One: Grumpy Old Men.**

Life is like dancing, sometimes the music will change without warning. However, it's your choice whether or not you choose to keep dancing.

Many years ago, there was a cheerful kingdom called Kingdom Hearts. It was ruled by the brave King Mickey and his loyal wife Queen Minnie, who lived in the Disney Castle. Glowing brightly above the Disney Castle every night was a special heart-shaped moon, which was said to grant all your wishes. Whenever someone was about to die, King Mickey and Queen Minnie would take them to the highest tower in the castle, which was directly underneath the moon, and the person would pass away, with their wish being granted and their heart taken to rest in the moon. Everyone was happy in this magical kingdom, and Kingdom Hearts was the most peaceful place you'd ever see.

But eventually, things went wrong. Some evil people began believe that they were too great to stay just in the village, and strived to live in the great Disney Castle. They wanted to take the magical powers from the moon and take over all of Kingdom Hearts. These people were known as Maleficent, a powerful sorceress, Organization 13, a group with 13 impressive members, and Master Xehanort, a strong and intelligent man wanting more than an ordinary life.

Maleficent and her 'side-kick' Pete, decided to attack the Disney Castle head on with beings of darkness called Heartless. Heartless are manifested hearts that are void of emotion and attack anyone with light in their heart. At first, Maleficent and Pete had full control of the Heartless, because at the time they were the most powerful people. Heartless would roam the whole of Kingdom Hearts, and many locals we killed, becoming heartless themselves. King Mickey and his soldiers fought against the Heartless, but nothing stopped the Heartless from taking over.

For some unknown reason at the time, just as Maleficent and Pete were going to attack Disney Castle, the Heartless stopped following them, and the sorceress no longer had control over the dark creatures. Donald Duck the Royal Magician, and Goofy the Captain of the Royal Knights, caught Maleficent and Pete, who were banished by Queen Minnie to another realm for their evil ways.

Not long after, Organization 13 decided to try take over Disney Castle. With them they brought Nobodies. A Nobody is the remains of those who have been turned into a Heartless, and lost their hearts to the darkness. Each member of the Organization had a special quality. One was a pyromaniac, another manipulates wind, and so on. Because they were now the strongest people, Organization 13 had full control of both Nobody and Heartless.

By now, King Mickey had become an official Keyblade Master, and had two other Masters named Terra and Aqua fighting by his side. King Mickey, Terra, and Aqua defended the Disney Castle bravely, and the trio became known famously among Kingdom Hearts. But the Heartless, Nobodies and Organization still roamed the now disrupted kingdom, and some locals began to doubt that Kingdom Hearts would be the same again. They thought things couldn't get any worse.

Of course, they were wrong. It was now that Master Xehanort chose to make his appearance. First, Xehanort wanted to get rid of Organization 13. The Organization had to fight together against Xehanort, but he was so strong that two of the members died while fighting. In the midst of the battle, King Mickey, Terra and Aqua fought alongside the Organization, and Master Xehanort left the battle. From that battle onwards, Organization 13 no longer attacked Kingdom Hearts, and instead helped defend it. After many battles, they defeated Master Xehanort. But in the process, King Mickey, Terra and Aqua went missing. People say that the last place King Mickey was seen was in the highest tower of Disney Castle.

Before disappearing, King Mickey left a note for Xemnas. It read that Organization 13 was to be in charge of Disney Castle until a new leader was born. Luckily enough, a baby had been born during the battle with Master Xehanort. This baby was taken away with Queen Minnie out of Kingdom Hearts to a quieter place where Queen Minnie would be able to raise it to be a real leader. And that little bundle of awesomeness, was me.

16 years later, the bundle of awesomess had grown into a teenager. I was flying on a Gummi Ship to my new home. To Kingdom Hearts. Minnie sat next to me as we listened to the two chipmunk pilots, Chip and Dale, talk about preparing for winter. Amazing.

"You know, I never really liked Gummi Ships." I sighed, looking out the window.

"Don't worry Kairi, we'll be there really soon."

I turned back around to look at Minnie, who was smiling brightly.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet my parents. It's been _way_ too long."

Sadly enough, I never got to meet my parents in my lifetime. Minnie said that they were very busy with fighting Xehanort, so they couldn't look after me.

I stretched, yawning, and put in my iPod's earphones, slowly falling asleep.

_I wander what my parents will be like…_

"Kairi~! Wake up!"

I woke up to the sing-song voice of Minnie, and climbed out of the uncomfortable Gummi Ship with my single suitcase.

"I wanted to stop at Disney Town. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see if it's changed since I left." Minnie called out from inside the Gummi Ship.

"Okalie Dokalie."

Looking out at Disney Town, it pretty much screamed happiness. There were bright colors everywhere, and people walking around seemed to be having a lot of fun. The moment Minnie climbed out of the Gummi ship , a random person that was walking by gasped dramatically and pointed to Minnie with his mouth wide open. I believe that's what you call gob smacked.

"OH MY GOD! Queen Minnie is back!" He screamed. As if on cue, every single head turned to me and Minnie.

Everyone cheered and ran over to Minnie in joy.

"Queen Minnie! Welcome back!" They yelled.

"Please just call me Minnie. And thank-you. I'm glad to be back."

Minnie smiled casually and talked to her fans as I awkwardly stood next to her, until I was eventually got pushed away by the crowned.

"Where's the prince?" A girl about my age called.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Another young boy asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm right here. And I'm a _princess_ not_ prince._" I muttered, my eye twitching.

"Haha, all questions will be answered later on. I need to go now, sorry to interrupt you."

Minnie commented politely, as everyone hurried out of the way and said their farewells. She walked up to me and we made our way to the castle.

Minnie and I walked through the Disney Castle in silence. I don't think it was awkward silence, but I was defiantly nervous. Maid that walked past would bow respectfully, but then look at me strangely and run off. Was there something on my face? Did I smell bad?

"Stay positive, Kairi. You look fine." Minnie said, giving me a wink.

In a few minutes we stopped in front of a large white door, guarded by two men in black suits. When they saw Minnie, the men bowed and moved to the side.

"Welcome back Queen Minnie." They said in unison.

"Thank-you. And call me Minnie." The men nodded and we walked through the doors.

"Whooa!" I gasped.

WE had walked into a large white room. When I say large, I mean large. There was a red carpet for a path in the middle of the room, and each side of the room had tall pillars. At the end of the room there was a blue stage, and on that stage was a chair. Three were maids along the side of the room, who all bowed as we entered. In the chair was a man in a black robe with long silver hair. Guessing by the scary aura I knew it was Xemnas.

It seemed it was at least 10 minutes by the time we were directly in front of Xemnas, and looking at his expression, I could tell he wasn't the slightest bit happy.

"A GIRL? The new leader we have been waiting for, for 17 years, is a girl?" Xemnas roared.

"Hello to you to Xemnas. How have you been lately?" Minnie welcomed, unfazed by his reaction.

"How have I BEEN? I was looking forward to the new leader arriving. And now, and ONLY now, I find out the leader is supposed to be a girl?"

"Oh yes, this is Kairi. She has been with me for 17 years now. I have trained her to be the perfect leader. Say hello, Kairi."

"Uhh…"

Minnie looked at me willingly, while I stood there shaking like crazy.

"Hiii."

"How can you say you raised HER properly? You didn't even teach her to address royal people the right way! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! A GIRL can't do anything right!"

"It's not like you greeted us very nicely!" I blurted out.

Yep…big mistake.

The moment I said it I covered my mouth in shock. Oh no…By now Xemnas was puffing in anger.

"See! She going to turn out like her father! Getting killed because of her big mouth!"

"…Killed?"

"She probably going to be a smartass just like him. That's how he died!"

"…Died?"

"We cannot have a female lead our kingdom. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

Just as Minnie was going to turn, I stopped her.

"Wait!...what does he mean…is my father dead?" I asked Minnie.

Minnie turned around, and looked at me sadly.

"It seems he was one of those two who were killed in the battle against Xehanort…"

"And your mother was the other one. Please leave now." Xemnas growled.

"Hey! Why didn't I get told about this? Ever thought how I would feel?"

"Nobody cares how you feel! YOU! If you were a guy, you wouldn't be so emotional about this! You are a disgrace! I don't want to see your face here again! LEAVE!"

That jerk! I stomped my foot, poked my tongue at him, and stormed out of the room with my head held high. Once I was out the doors, I ran to the castles courtyard and cried my eyes out.

My parents…aren't alive?

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profiles:<strong>

**Kairi: A young girl that spent her life aspiring to become the best princess for her kingdom, only to be rejected. Her daily outfit consists of the some one from KH2.**

**Queen Minnie: A mouse who raised Kairi. Although she doesn't talk about it much, she is truely worried about her husband. Although most people say the king is dead, Minnie believes that King Mickey has not quit just yet.**

**Xemnas: The current leader for Kingdom Hearts. He is under a lot of stress, and has a very short temper. Same outfit as KH2.**

**YAAY! New story! How does it sound so far? Any good? Of course, the story will pick up after this. I just had to introduce the storyline and everything. Feel free to criticize. ^.^**

**My first story without an OC as a main character. O:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...YET!**


	2. Trading Sadness for Awesomeness

**Heavenly Prince**

**Chapter 2: Trading Sadness for Awesomeness.**

About after half an hour of crying, Chip and Dale came and told me to follow them. I curiously followed them, and we even went outside the castle. Whenever I asked where we were going, they wouldn't answer, and instead kept chatting casually to each other.

Eventually we came to a stop in front of a Victorian style two story house. Just as I was about to ask where we were, the chipmunks started bouncing away.

"See-ya later Kairi!" They called, ditching me.

"What rude chipmunks…" I muttered, before shuffling my feet to the front door.

After wiping my eyes to make sure I had no tears left, I knocked nervously on the door. I heard a female voice call out something, then footsteps rushed to the door and a lady with long brown hair and brown eyes opened it.

"Hello…what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

"I followed the chipmunks." I replied blankly.

"Oh! Is your name Kairi by any chance?" The unknown lady seemed to be getting strangely excited.

"Yes…?" The moment I said 'yes', she glomped me for a big hug and I tripped backwards a few steps.

"Namine! She's here!" The lady called, and there were loud footsteps followed by a blonde girl, probably about my age, running up and hugging me too.

"Um…who are you?" I asked, confused as to why two randoms would hug me when they first met me.

"Sorry! My name is Tifa. I'm your aunty! And this is Namine, your cousin." The lady explained, as they both let go and waved. What a weird pair…

"Wow! You look a lot like me! The only difference is that you have red hair!" Namine said in amazement, as her and Tifa both studied me.

"Would you mind telling me what I'm doing here?" I asked them nicely.

"How about you come inside first?" Tifa suggested, and I pulled my suitcase into their lounge room, sitting uncomfortably on their couch.

"Look…Xemnas…he sent you to us." Tifa began.

"I know already about how he won't let me be the kingdoms new leader."

"Oh. Right. Anyway…You'll have to stay with us for quite a long time. You can sleep with Namine in her room, okay? You'll be a new member of the family! Not that you aren't family already, of course."

She smiled and Namine took my hand, dragging me upstairs. We passed a few doors, and then stopped at one with 'Namine' decorated in fancy lettering.

"I wrote that myself, you know." The pretty blonde grinned proudly and we went into her room.

It was rather big, with a single bed on each side of the room. The room was decorated with numerous painting and drawings, which made it obvious Namine was an artist.

"Nice room." I complimented, sitting my suitcase by the doorway, still looking around the room.

"This is your bed. Make yourself comfortable, okay?" Namine told me, pointing to the bed on the left side of the room.

"Awesome."

After 10 minutes of setting everything up the way I liked it, Namine and I sat on our beds and introduced eachother. I found out that Namine really liked drawing (not like I hadn't figured that out already), had amazing memory and her father, Cloud Strife, was away serving SOLIDER. SOLIDER is the special fighting force for Kingdom Hearts.

While I was looking through photos on my iPod, Namine was humming a random tune and painting her nails red.

"So, Kairi?" Namine asked, stopping her song.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you live before coming to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Um…I lived on an island called 'Destiny Islands'."

"Cool! You lived on an island? It must've been beautiful! What did you do there? You must've had a lot of friends." Namine stopped painting her nails and turned her attention to me, while I winced as I watched the nail polish tip to a very dangerous angle.

"…Destiny Islands was amazing. But I didn't bother making any friends. I spent most of my time studying."

"Really? So does that make me your first friend?" Namine chirped, getting excited.

"Pretty much."

"Yay! But why would you study so much? Wouldn't that be boring?"

"I was told to become a great leader. Leaders need intelligence, right?"

"Oh…damn! I hate Xemnas! He's such a grumpy bum!"

"He was only 'grumpy' because I'm not a guy."

"So…if you were a boy all your hard work wouldn't be a waste?"

I could feel she was getting on to something, and I started getting scared.

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm…"

That, is a dangerous thinking noise. I knew it, and I was a bit frightened of what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week later, I was sitting on my bed reading a book when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a flustered and puffing Namine.

"I am a genius! Genius I tell you!" Namine grinned the same evil grin I'd being seeing her wear all week.

The past week was a bit hard. Getting used to a new house was one thing, but I was still feeling depressed about my parents. Namine and Tifa stayed positive every day, and made the environment much easier to get used to. A day ago, Tifa said she had to leave to go join Cloud in SOLIDER, and that they would both be back after 6 months. Her and Namine both had a teary parting, and Tifa was soon on her way, leaving Namine and I alone with enough money to easily survive the 6 months.

Which brings us to the current time.

"Did you finally figure out why the sea is blue?"

"Not yet! Even better though!"

"If you really want to know why the sea is blue it's because-"

"SHUSH! This is way more important!" Namine ran over to me and put her hands over my mouth, looking dramatically to the roof as if posing for a picture.

"Go on then." I mumbled through Namine's hands. She triumphantly grinned and took her hands off my mouth.

"Well…you know how Mansex wouldn't let you become the new leader because you're a girl, and he wants a guy?"

"Yes…I know that very well. And don't go called Xemnas Mansex. Just because his name is that when you mix up the letters, doesn't mean you should go around calling him that. Spies are everywhere nowadays."

"Pfft, whatever! So, today Manny called four guys over to the castle. He said that those boys will be trained to be the perfect princes during the next year, and then the best will be the leader of Kingdom Hearts."

"Princes ay? Anyway…what about it?"

"WELL! Manny always knew that Tifa and Cloud had a child, but he didn't know what gender the baby was. Just cause he was so hyped up for your arrival."

"That just makes me feel bad." I puffed, but continued listening.

"What I thought, is that you could go to the Disney Castle, and become a prince, then become the new leader for Kingdom Hearts, proving that girls are SUPERIOR!"

"Namine…I'm a girl."

"I know that! You could just style your hair like a boy's, wear boy clothes, and enter as Tifa and Cloud's son wishing to become one of the princes."

"Isn't that cross-dressing?"

"Yeah, so what? Cross dressing is cool!"

"…Your not a cross-dresser, are you?"

"Ha! No! But be quiet now, okay? You're going to turn into a guy today, alrighty?"

"Eh?"

"It's not 'Eh?', it's 'OMG NAMINE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"But if I'm going to be Tifa and Cloud's son, then who are you?"

"Me? I'm going to be you! I'll try and get a job as Kairi at Disney Castle as one of the maids."

"But-"

"Just leave everything to me, okay? You wait half an hour, then we're gonna turn you into a man, Kai!"

I hoped that this was just a joke…or a spare of the moment. Namine would get over this crazy idea soon. But boy, I was so wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had peacefully gone back to reading my book, when the door once again flew open as Namine ran through into the room, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the house and all the way down the street. We only stopped running when we got to Disney Town, and I felt so exhausted I could faint.

"Okay! Phew! We have to get your haircut, get you some clothes, get you supplies, then have everything packed and ready to in 2 hours. We better hurry!" Namine puffed, and before I could say a word I was dragged into a random store.

As I observed the store, I realized it was a hairdressers. I guess Namine was serious…

"Marly! Kairi's here! We need this to be done as quick as possible!"

Namine's voice filled the hairdressers and numerous heads turned our way. Instantly, a man with wavy pink hair skipped over to us cheerfully.

"Ahh! Namine! And that friend with you must be Kairi! Come with me girlies, Marluxia will be able to help you!" Marluxia's pink waves bounced as he took hold of our hands and walked us to a room in the back of the store.

The room was pink and red, and filled with lots of fluffy couches and whatnot.

"Wait…Marluxia…Aren't you a member of Organization 13?" I recalled, watching Namine sit on one of the couches as I followed her like a lost puppy.

"Yes! I was the 'Graceful Assasin'. A fantastic addition to the Organization." Marluxia sang, dancing around the room.

"Marly! We need to do this now! And quickly!" Namine pressured seriously.

"Right!" Marluxia nodded, determined. "Stand up Kairi! I'm going to turn you into a man!"

"Namine. I'm going to kill you." I whispered to Namine, as she pulled me up. "Then, I'm going to bring you back to life just to kill you again."

"You said that now." She replied playfully.

Once Marluxia finished inspecting me by twirling me around too many times and pulling at my hair, he pulled Namine into the corner of the room, as they began whispering furiously to each other.

"What do I do now?" I sighed impatiently.

"SHHH!" They hushed back, then continued whispered.

A few minutes later Namine rushed out of the store, leaving me alone with Marluxia.

"Okay darling! Time to get started! First I'll do your hair, then Namine will be here with some clothes."

Reluctantly, I followed Marluxia to a chair in the room and closed my eyes. Now, I don't wanna sound like an annoying person, but I'm very fidgety. So as Marluxia cut my hair, he had to keep on moving back to place, and said 'move your head back sweetie' too many times.

"You can open your eyes now!" Marluxia sang(What the hell is with that guy and singing?), brushing off my shoulders.

I opened my eyes, and when Marluxia held a mirror in front of my face, I saw a completely different person. My hair was transformed to a messy, medium length haircut with side swept bangs. It felt incredibly nice and light. I really liked this hairstyle.

"You look sexy!" I turned my head to see Namine standing in the door way, her hands carrying around 5 different bags.

"For extra sexyness." Namine winked, holding up the bags. "Let's get you dressed up."

I tried on lots of clothing, some Marluxia and Namine would nod, and others they would shake their head. When we finally had the outfits picked, Namine sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Kairi…we have to strap your boobs down." She got out a bandage, and tried to pull me to the change room.

"What? NO! It causes breast cancer! I-I can't!"

"Tut 't be such a scaredy cat! You won't get cancer if you do it right." Namine shook her head in disappointment and pushed me, who was whimpering like a depressed puppy, into the change room.

I walked out of the change room, not looking like a guy, but like a boy.

"Not so tight black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve dress top, a black suit top, black tie and black converse. Honey, you could be a guy any day." Marluxia sang (singing again?), looking me up and down.

"Aren't skinny jeans a tad…risky?" I worriedly asked.

"Nah, you're a late developer. You can't notice a thing." Namine teased. "Anyway, it's time for us to skedaddle. We have half an hour to get to Disney Castle!"

So together, Namine and I thanked Marluxia, who wished us luck, and ran home.

"Be right back! You keep packing your stuff!" Namine's voice filled the house, along with the noises of bags and random objects being thrown at the wall in our madness of packing.

Well, Namine was the only mad one. I had everything I needed packed and was sitting on the stairs watching Namine run from one side of the house to the other.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I could only guess that laugh came from Namine. "I'm so sexy!"

Namine ran out the bathroom and jumped in front of me. I almost thought I was looking in a mirror.

"Awesome, right?" She giggled, and flicked her now straight red hair. "I even fit in your dress! Hehehe!"

I was really going to miss that dress…

"Time to go now, Sam!"

"Is that my new name?"

"Yup! Now let's go!" Theres no guessing what that girl will do next...

And with that, Namine grabbed my arm and picked her suitcase up with the spare arm before we flew out the door.

_Flashback:_

_I sat in Marluxia's secret studio, playing with my newly short hair while Namine was flicking through a magazine._

"_Hey Namine, why did you do all this?" The said person looked up, and her small lips formed a soft smile._

"_A wise young man once said that 'for every bit of sadness you receive, you get happiness in return'."_

"_By wise young man you mean an extremely good looking drama character, right?" I joked._

"_Of course! But anyway, you have been cooped up all your life. It's time to trade your bad feelings for joy, freedom and awesomeness!" We both laughed in strange unison, and I felt honored to have someone like Namine._

"Trade bad feelings for better ones, hey?" I watched as Namine cheerily skipped ahead of me, the Disney Castle now looming over us.

This was a beginning of a brand new life. I didn't know what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile:<strong>

**Namine: Kairi's cousin. She blonde and bright. Namine seems to be happy a lot, and doesn't let other peoples depressing drag her down. Same outfit as KH2.**

**Tifa: Kairi's Aunty, and Namine's Mother. She seems to be very kind, and works for SOLIDER.**

**I better hurry up! Mum's biting my head off...**

**LITERALLY!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, it'll be highly appreciated. ^.^**


End file.
